Lost and Delerious
by Surflilu246
Summary: Sora opened the bathroom door only to find a man waiting for her. With a murderer chasing her and a new illness to cope with, how can Tai ever save her? *After 3 years, this had been updated! D*
1. Tears

A/N ok, Lilu here, I know, I know people are getting mad at me because i keept starting enw fics. lol. I just had an idea, so i decided to write. don't worry, for my other fics, i have the next few chapters, but im waiting for reviews so i can post them. Alright please R and R, maybe this will be a one chapter fic or maybe ill stretch it out depending on what people think. so i REALLY need to know. REALLY. ok. Now, onto the fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE- lol ok, everyone in the fic is friends, like its not one of those Sora meets the great detective Tai like when shes 31, ok? ok. Now , ok, now im really onto the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHA! Did you really think I would go onto the story just yet? I have to do a disclaimer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAH! you thought that I forget about the disclaimer didn't you? well think again.

disclaimer- i dont own digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, Ok, I've had my laugh, now really onto the fic, which is surprisingly an angst type, so it's gonna be hard when I'm laughing to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, alright I'll see you later Tai." Sora waved as she turned onto her street. Her friend, infact, her best friend walked down another road to his house. The Brown haired (yes i think she ahs brown hair don't flame me) girl turned back around and headed down the road. The sun was shining high above the crowded city of Odaiba. It was a perfect day, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. The girl closed her eyes as the early summer breeze blew her hair back out of her shining face. School had just let out for summer break and she could never have been happier. No more waking up at 5:30, no more going to bed at 9. Not like she actually did anyways, that's just what her parents thought. More happy thoughts flooded her mind, thoughts of vacation, the beach, and just hanging out with her friends. She kept on thinking as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. Happy thoughts of summer kept coming, but they suddenly stopped once Sora saw her house.

Her door was busted open, off its hinges and it layed on the ground, dented in half. The girl caustiously walked into her home, not knowing what to expect. She gasped! Everything was on the floor! All the drawers were dumped out and every box was opened, The kitchen table was knocked over, and even one of the ceiling fans had fallen off the ceiling. Red stains were all over the walls. Sora quickly looked away, afriad of what they might be.

"MOM!" Sora called, her voice echoing through the house. Sora realized her mother wasn't their.

'Maybe she's at the flower shop' Sora thought to herself, but not believing her own words. The brown haired girl noticed the balcony door was open, she rushed to the door and ran outside. Her table was gone, thrown off the edge, and most of the chairs were knocked over.

"Oh my god." Sora whispered to herself. She ran inside to call the police.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Officer, someone broke into my house and my mother is missing!"Sora franticly told the police officer

"OK, don't worry, two officers are on their way now." The man said re-assuringly

Sora hung up the phone, and walked into her room. Once again she gasped at the site! Her bed was over turned and everything under it was thrown in random spots. Her dresser was crooked and the mirror was broken. He closet doors were laying on the floor, and all of her clothes were off the hangers, laying at the bottom of her closet.

Tears started to well up in Sora's eyes. She blinked franticly, resisting the urge to cry. The girl walked into her mothers room, to find it too, destroyed. Finally Sora couldn't stand it anymore! She cried, she cried until her eyes were red. The young girl collapsed onto her mothers bed, clutching a pillow. She sniffed, for what seemed like quite a while, until she figured she was done. Sora walked into the bathroom, finding the door already open, of course. She looked in the mirror at herself. Their was red all around her eyes, her hair, which was nice and neat a few minutes ago, was now a big rats nest sitting on top of Sora's head. She wet a paper towel and dried her eyes. The girl sniffled again as the bathroom door was pushed away from the wall. Their, stood a man with an evil grin on her face.

"Well Mrs. Takenouchi. We meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHA! CLIFFHANGER! I know, not a long chap, but a preview, so i guess it will have to be more then one chap. OK please R and R so i can post more. alright then. Lilu, out.


	2. Broken

A/N. Hey Im back, and this time I'm not laughing like an idiot, so it'll be easier to write. lol. So now, onto the fic. OH! PLease R&R. It would make my day, and so I can put the next chap up(oh and jsut for later refrence I do think Sora ahs brown hair. lol. I dont know if i said that already, but ill say it again. I think Sora has Brown Hair.)

Thanks to

**Valese**- you always make me so happy! Thanks for keeping track

**Princessstphanie**- wow in a good or bad way? lol.

**Janay- **Thanks so much!

**INUYASHAREDSTAR-** Again, thanks so much. I sort of thought Sora would stick around for a while. lol.

disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. there. THERE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Sora heard that voice, she quickly turned around, not believing who she saw in the mirror. She backed up as far as she could against the counter, causing some bottles to fall into the sink. Sora swung her head around, surprised by the noise, but then quickly looked back to the man who was slowly coming closer, and closer. She had to do something but what? The brown haired girl looked around the room, spotting an open window.

'OK Sora.'She thought to herself.'You jump or die.' She lived in an apartment, and it was at least 100 feet up, if not more. Sora cringed, said a prayer as fast as she could, and she bolted for the window. The masked man, quickly realised what was going on and ran towards Sora. He grabbed onto the edge of her shirt, causing her to gag a little. She struggled to get lose, but his grip was tight. She picked up her foot, and kicked him in the stomache as hard as she could. As soon as his hands went from Her shirt to his stomache, she ran. Sora closed her eyes, and jumped out the window. Her stomache was flipping. It was so intense! She squeezed her eyes tight, preparing to hit the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes, every good memory and bad. From the day her father was murdered (yes you need that information) to her first day in the digiworld. Biyoman, Tai, Mimi, her Mom. Sora screemed, and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai was just about to unlock his apartment door, when off in the distance, he heard a girls scream. It sounded so familiar. He'd heard it so many times before, but how? It sounded like it came from all the way...across Odaiba.

"Crap!"Tai quietly yelled to himself. He took off down the hallway, to the elevators. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for one to come up.

Floor one

Floor two

This was going to take forever!

He gave up, and ran towards the stairway. He jumped nearly 5 at a time.

'I've...gotta...get there!' Tai thought to himself. 'Come...ON!' He was out of breath, and not really paying attention to what he was doing, until, He tripped, and fell, landing on his ankle, and twisting it.

"Crap!" Tai yelled again, but this time louder. "Sora's in trouble and I can't move!" The boy still attempted to get up, but failed. He grasped onto a railing, pulling so hard that his knuckles went white. With all his might, he pulled himself up, and started limping towards Sora's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUN DUN DUN! to be continued.

Haha, cliffhanger. NOt a good one, but a cliffhanger, so now you HAVE to come back. Will Tai get to Sora before that strange man? Or will Tai's broken ankle keep him from getting there in time? R & R to find out!

surflilu246


	3. Slipping Away

A/N- OK I'm back and sorry for the delay. I was lazy and I was on Spring Break. Yay! But now it's over and I'm back to writing fics. But enough about me-

Thanks to

**digimon-Taiora-** I can't tell you what couple it is yet, but if you read my bio you might find out what it is. lol.

**INUYASHAREDSTAR-**thanks for keeping track of my story! it always makes my day to hear your reviews! Ill try to put that in also, maybe in like a flashback, but I don't know where. hmmmm. Let me see what I can do.

wow that was all the reviews. I'm disapointed. Lol. So hopefully there will be more next time.

Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had to get there. He had too. The young boy cringed with each step he took. It felt as if he took one more step he would die on the spot. But he had to keep going, no giving up. If he did, he would definitly regret it later. Tai and Sora had this bond, when one of them was in trouble, the other would know. It was weird, how they had this "special bond" that none of the other digidestined never seemed to have with each other. Tai remembered back to the time when datamon had kidnapped Sora. He wanted to go after her so badly. Someone like Joe, or Izzy probably wouldn't go after her as fast. But that's because they didn't feel for Sora as he did. If he had lost her that day, he probably wouldn't be alive right now. All of these thoughts ran through the young boys mind as he slowly made his way to Sora's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari was slumped over the couch in the Kamiya household. Why hadn't her brother come home yet? He's about a half an hour late. She got up and made her way towards the fridge. No notes saying he would be home late. No club meetings, no soccer matches. Where was he?

'Tai you'd better get home before Mom does or you'll be in trouble.' Kari thought, sighing to herself.

She walked back to the couch, draggin her feet. It had been a long hard day at school. In gym, they had to run a WHOLE mile! Well, at least she didn't go to the middle school, then shed have to run TWO whole miles. She shruddered at the thought. When would running be useful in real life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai was sure happy his coach made him run two miles. He needed all the strength he could get. He limped on, grabbing onto various trees and benches here and there. His face was dripping with sweat and hes feet felt like steel, slowly moving across the ground.

'Almost...there!' Tai repeated to himself, over and over again. The boy looked along the road. Her apartment was right there. Tai hopped up the stairs, clutching the railing making sure he didn't fall. He pushed open the door, leading to a hallway, the same one Sora took that day. He knocked on her door, and waited.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He slowly pushed the door open, peeking his head inside.

Instantly, his face turned white.

Everything was all over the floor! He limped inside, slowly closing the door, but not completly, just in case.

Tai looked around, taking everything in, everything on the floor, everything on the walls, and every thing missing, or in this case, every _one_ missing. Tai grasped his arm, andwalked through the house. In Mrs. Takenouchi's bedroom, he saw tearstains on the sheets.

'Sora...' He wispered to himself.

Tai slowly walked back to the living room, spotting the balcony door open. The cool breeze just seemed to be calling him out there. The young boy limped outside, onto the balcony. He relaxed a bit as the wind pushed his hair away from his sweaty face, but then, he looked down, and saw the body of a brown haired girl, slowly being dragged away.

TO BE CONTINUED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

hehe. a cliffy. Don't you jsut love those? I sure do! Now, please excuse me while i go to sleep. Leave reviews everyone!

surflilu246


	4. Caught Red Handed

A/N- Hey hey i'm back with a new chapter. Im really mad now though because i got like noly 3 reviews. I don't even think 3. So, THIS time i will not put another chapter up until I get all the reviews I need to catch up, that means 6 more reviews!

**KoumiLoccness- **I know, I just think she has brown hair. I don't know why. alos, i will email you I just havent gotten on my email in so long. lol

**Janay-** I can't tell you yet, but what do you think? )

**INUYASHAREDSTAR-** Thsnks again for keeping track. Your reviews always brighten my day and make me update faster. That's part of the reason I do it so often and why I don't wait for reviews.

**digimon-Taiora**- Yes you got it. lol.

disclaimer- I don't own digimon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai's face turned white. He had to do something! He despratly looked around him, sweat dropping all over his face. He picked up a nice-sized candle and chucked it at the hooded man. The boy froze as the candle hit the man on the head, and caused him to stumble over.

'This is my chance.' Tai thought to himself. He ran as fast as he could through the house, ignoring the increasing pain in his leg. He grasped it in one hand, and slapped his other hand down on the elevator button. He had no chance of taking the stairs, his leg hurt way to much.

'Come on, come on.' Tai thought impaitently. The ding of a bell indicated that the elevator arrived. Tai ran in and started poking the button that read "G", and he didn't stop until the elevator doors slowly closed, and elevator music started playing in the background.

"Like I need this." Tai whispered to a wall. He tapped his foot, and leaned up against the elevator door. With every floor he passed, there was a slight bump.

1 bump

2 bumps

3 bumps

and finally, the music stopped playing. The elevator doors opened, causing a leaning Tai to fall onto the ground.

"AH!" Tai screamed as his head slowly hit the ground. His eyes started to close as blood formed in a small circle around his face, but a sudden surge of pain shot up through his leg making him fully councious. He grasped his leg, rocking back and forth on the ground.

"It's gonna be ok Tai, it's gonna be ok..."Tai whispered to himself, trying to reasure himself, but ti wasn't quite working. "It's ok. It's ok..." Tai's eyes started to slowly close again as the pool of blood became bigger, but once again a surge of pain shot up through his leg. But wait, it was the wrong leg. Tai carefully picked his head up, causing blood to drip off his face. Tai glanced at his leg, which the elevator door had un-expectadly closed on. Tai yanked at his leg. Pain. He yanked again, even more pain. His bone felt as if it were crushed. Tai sat completly up, and this time, wrapped his hands around his ankle, pulling hid sore leg out. He rubbed two fingers over the bruise, which was now becoming black and blue. Tai sighed to himself, and rubbed his wound once more.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Tai looked at the ground, next to his head. There was a puddle of blood. With each drop of the red liquid, ripples formed, making the puddle seem agravated somehow. It was just how Tai felt now. How could it get any worse?

Tai was brought back to reality, by a candle thrown on the ground next to him.

He looked up to see a hooded figure standing over him.

"Now, little boy, What was that about?"

Tai gulped. He stared at the figure above him. It was a man, with mysterious dark brown eyes, and piles of hair sticking out through rips in the mask. His crackly grin looked evil, and the teeth inside his mouth were yellow. As the man spoke, his breath seeped towards Tai. It smelt like cigarette butts.

Tai gagged at the sight. He stared at both his wounded legs, and put a hand against his bleeding head. He once again, stared up at the man, who was now making a fist high above his head. Tai gulped again, worried. Not just for himself, but for Sora..."SORA!" Tai looked hard at the man, whose fist was now coming down on him, fast. Tai shut his eyes, and shoved his hand into the mans stomach. The hooded figure stopped his fist, just inches above Tais head, and quickly moved it to his stomach, clutching himself hard. Tai bolted up, still trying to ignore the pain, now in both of his legs. He ran out of the lobby and around to the back of the hotel. He glanced behind him, shoving his long hair out of his face. The man was running after him. Tai ran faster, as fast as his weakend legs would let him. But then, Tai had a better idea. He suddenly stopped, casuing the man to run into him. Tai jumped on top of the screaming man. He pulled off the mask, trying to see who it was, but all he could see was a head of ugly brown hair.

weeee wooooooo (nice police car sounds right?)

weeee wooooooo

3 police cars were heading straight towards Sora. Tai looked at them, then turned back to the man, but he wasn't there. Tai was sitting there, both legs wounded, head bleeding, with a ski mask in his hand. What would the officers think?

"Hey! You there!" A police man called.

"...me?" Tai slowly asked, holding his head.

The officer ran up behind Tai, and put his hands in handcuffs.

TO BE CONTINUED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hehe another cliffhanger! YAY! OK, I have to go now, I have a softball game to get to and My team needs a shortstop. so rememeber about the reviews, and if you review ther next part of the story will be up soon.

surflilu246


	5. Pressure

ALRIGHT! i only got like 3 reviews... But i can't wait any longer and it's really bugging me cause I don't know but I want my story up! so please please please review or... well, i'll put the sotry up anyway, but still please review alright? ok.

Heres some thanks to people who did review-

**KoumiLoccness-** thanks again for keeping track and REVIEWING. (magic word here)

**digimon-Taiora-** Thanks again also

**INUYASHAREDSTAR-** Thank you for keeping track since the very beginning. If you ever write any stories tell me and i'll review them asap!

**Janay-**maybe...lol 0)

disclaimer- Im don't own it. I will never make it in the movie busness... but i want to be an actress. oh well onto the story which will hopefully get so many **REVIEWS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"What the he..."

"Cursing won't help your situation boy." A police officer said just loud enough for Tai to hear over the sirens of the ambulances.

"But..I...No...See." Tai stammered and a cop pushed him towards the crime scene, where a brown haired girl was slowly coming to.

"I found this one over there" A cop pointed to a patch of red grass. He had this. The officer ripped the mask from the boys hand and helt it up for everyone to see.

Tai looked each of the 6 cops in the eyes with a look of innocence, but they simply looked away. The group slowly broke apart, some going back to the cars, and a few to help the brunette into the ambulance. Tai looked down at the ground. Summer flowers were blooming in the dewy grass. They seemed so happy, on such a horrible day. The cool wind blew them around, making them dance. Every petal moved in its own direction, some even breaking off anf flying into the air and up into the sky.

"Tai! What the hell happened?"

Tai looked up to see a girl, half awake on her way towards an ambulance. She tried to free her grip from the doctors grasp, but he continued to hold her arm over his shoulder.

"Don't go near him!" He growled.

"What? Hes my best friend!" Sora retorted, a look of confusion coming across her face. The doctors grip slowly loosened and the young girl stumbled towards Tai.

"What happened?" She asked, looking everywhere, stumbling over roots and rocks from only being half concious.

"Um...well..." Tai started, not really wanting to tell her what happened, especially him being handcuffed, but the worried look on her face made him sigh.

"Well, um yes..."Tai started but a police officer broke in." A man broke into your house."

"What!"Sora jumped back from the two men."How? I don't remember anything!"

"Stay calm." Another police officer said. "We need to take you to the hospital, you suffered major head injuries, and the doctors need to check you out."

"Fine." Sora replied,"but only if he can come." She pointed to Tai. 'What?' Tai thought. 'Somethings not right here...'

"Alright, get in the ambulance." A police officer stiffly said, not really wanting him to come. He grabbed one of Tais arms and pushed him in, and then proceeded to help Sora onto a stretcher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai hated the ambulance from the second he stepped in it. There were vaccines and glass bottles all over the place...so many things to break, Tai being so accident-prone and all. The girl in the middle of the truck, always surrounded by important people (Tai not happening to be important enough) kept coming in and out of consioucness (a/n- my enemy word i swear ill remember it someday). While everything around him seemed to be caiotic (my other enemy word) and restless, one question was always on his mind. 'Who would do this to sora? Who would want to make such a sweet person suffer so much?

Tai stroked a piece of hair out of her face, wet with sweat. Her breathing was staggered and crackly, like there was something stuck in her throat. The boy slumped down on one of the car-chairs of the ambulance. His hands covering his sweaty face.

'How could I let this happen?' He questioned himself, making him believe it was his own fault.'I could have gotten their sooner. I could have helped. I could have done something!'

"Excuse me.." Tais thoughts were interupted by a doctor standing above him. "The girl will be fine, but it looks like you might need some stitches yourslef."

Tai touched the back of his head where it was still slowly bleeding."I guess"

"Well, we'll have to find out some information about you." The doctor replied

"Like what?"

"Well, names for a start."

"Um, well I'm Tai, and uh thats Sora..." Tai felt a little uncomfortable giving his name to someone who'd tried to arrest him.

"Alright" The doctor said slowly,"How about parents, phone numbers, anything like that?"

Tai's mind instantly flashed back to Sora's mother. Where was she? Did she know what happened? Most importantly was she O.K? What if the man in the mask stopped by the flower shop, or passed by Mrs. Takenouchi on the way to Sora's house or something bad like that! All these thoughts became jumbled up and lost in his mind. This whole thing was a maze, most likely meant to confuse him. But then again, things like this did confuse him. What was he supposed to do? Sit by Sora's hospital bed and twiddle his thumbs while there was a mad-man out there probably plotting his next attack! He had to do something, but what?

He eyed the police officers. They probably wouldn't let him out of their site.

And that is what happened.

All the way out of the ambulance into the hospital, down the long white hallway, up the elevator, and into the room. And guess what he ended up doing...sitting next to Sora's hospital bed, twiddiling his thumbs. He occasionly glanced up at the armed police officers, but only when he was sure they weren't looking. When they were, which was most of the time, he kept his sights on Sora, and the not so steady heart-rate on the what-chya-ma-call-it machines he knew nothing about. He jsut hoped she would be o.k. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his world, but Sora sort of didn't know it. that was the problem. Even though he was the "Bearer Of Courage" He would never be able to gather up enough strength to tell her- his best friend, since as long as he could remember, how he truley felt about her. What if she rejected him? Tai would lose her- the girl who was now laying unconcious in the hospital bed.

Tai say still on his chair. The last thing he wanted to do was make the officers suspicious of anything else, besides already being accused of attempted-murder of his best friend. What he really wantd to do though was crawl into bed next to his Auburn angel and stay with her until she was better. Who knew how long that could take! For all he knew she was in a damn coma!

"ARRGH!" Tai slammed his fist into the wall. He couldn't take this pressure! So much had happened, in so little time. He glanced at the now sleeping guards, and then the clock, which read 11:30 P.M. Where had the time gone? Had HE really been thinking that long?

Tai laughed at his own thought.

'WEll, anyways, better get some sleep' The brown haired boy thought. He pulled out the cot from the closet, set it up right enxt to Sora's bed, and after some self-reasurance that nothing would happen, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the room?"

"I think so."

"Alright then...lets do it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N ok cheesy chapter, and also i apoligize for something i screwed up. I realize now ive benn rushing thoughts a little and that has been pointed out by my "dear" friend Valese. (no seriously shes awesome i met ehr at camp) So im sorry if you felt rushed but this is only my 4th story and im not even done with some of my others so this counts as like 1/2 of my writing i guess. so anywyas im sorry for the delay as well and please, when you review, please tell me which story you'd like me to update next.

thanks,

Surflilu


	6. Numbers

A/N- ok, I'm finally updating this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed-

**KoumiLoccness-** Tahnks for keeping track! That was a confusing review but thanks for keeping them um, un-flamed. lol

**Janay-** Thanks for reading my other stories too! You're awesome, if you ever write a story tell me.

**INUYASHAREDSTAR-**Thanks also for keeping track and keeping your reviews un-flamed. )

**digimon-TAIORA-** ok, 1- feel better, but you probably are since I'm writing this about a month later. 2. It's supposed to be a little confusing because it's a mystery and personaly, me, I get hooked on some-what confusing fics because I want to find out what happens. Trust me though, It will get better!

**Valese**- Well, what can I say to you? I met you at camp so I've told you everything over the phone or on IM. lol. And now, as I'm writing this you are skipping camp to be in a wedding! But anyways, for everyone else who isn't my _dear_ friend here, so no one else gets um, confused, I'm just gonna say thanks for keeping track.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai awoke from a creaking sound out in the hall. He slowly pushed himself off of his chair and drowsily walked towards the door. He suddenly stopped, as the door knob began to turn. The boy was frozen on the spot. A sweat drop escaped and slid down his forehead and onto his cheeks, which were steadily puffing in and out silent breaths. The door slowly opened. Tai braced himself for what was probably about to come, but he just stood their. Now the door was all the way open, and outside was two men carrying a huge tray filled with all these tools. Tai slowly relaxed, as two doctors with nametags came in. One, which looked older was Simon James, and the slightly younger one, who looked like a college graduate was Jeffery Gilbert.

"Relax sonny boy." The older doctor said once he spoted Tai. "We're just here to do our nightly check-ups." Tai sighed with relief as the doctor checked her pulse, and all that other stuff that Tai didn't understand. (A/N- you are all probably gonna kill me. lol. You were expecting like a murderer to show up in Sora's room. lol)

The younger Doctor wrote down a few notes on a clipboard., and whispered to the other doctor.

"You might want to give Dr. Hendricks this." The older man looked at the board. "Yes, go show him."

With that the younger doctor left the room, leaving only the older man with Tai.

"You don't have to stand." The doctor said polietly.

Tai sat.

"So how did you meet her?"

"Who? Sora?"

"yeah."

"Oh, It's a really long story."

"We have time. It might take a while before Dr. Hendricks can come."

"Well," Tai began, "Everyone thinks we met in a soccer field, since we both love that sport but actually..."

_"OK, Boys and Girls, I am Miss. Neena, you're new pre-school teacher." The middle-aged woman began. "Please everybody, go find a seat on the carpet."_

_A Auburn haired girl walked down, and sat right in the front, by the teachers chair, while a chocolate eyed boy sat in the back, his head agains a book-case. He was ready for a long, long nap._

_"uhhhhh" He yawned, as more kids took spots around him. He stared at them. Who knew there were so many little kids like Tai in the world? Curiously he poked someone on the back._

_"What are you doing here?" Tai asked, not meaning to sound mean or something, but the kid took it as an insult. He stood up, and moved to the otehr side of the carpet._

_"Hmph." Tai sighed, as the teacher started asking questions. _

_"OK, class, I want you to say you're name, and something about you." _

_"Hi, My name is Britanny, I love to paint."_

_"Um, My name is um, Brian, I love to um, um, um, i wove to, um, tawk."_

_"My name is Sora and I love to pway Soccer."_

_Tai snapped back into reality. Did someone say something about soccer? HE LOVED IT. He lived for it, he loved to breathe in the smell of wet grass as he stepped onto the field every morning. Wait, Why was everyone staring at him?_

_"Oh, um, my name is Tai and I aboslutly love soccer, I pway it evererery day."_

_Sora looked at him, and smiled. Tai smiled back. He studied her, Yeah she was cute._

_'EW!' Tai thought to himself. 'What am I thinking? I'm three years old!'_

_"OK." The teacher interupted Tai's thoughts. He glanced at the girl one more time, as she spun her hair around, one of her pretty blips falling out as she did so. "I'd like everyone to find a seat at a table."_

_First, Tai ran over and got the clip, then ran to catch up with everyone else. There was only one seat left, one next to that...girl._

_"Um, I think you dropped this." Tai studdered, holding out the clip. It had a soccer ball on it and A big S across the front._

_"Thanks.' She replied, slowly grabbing the pin away from his hand._

_"So, you like soccer?" Tai asked._

_"Of course!" Sora almost screeched back, "I love it so much, infact..."_

And that's where our friendship started.

"You didn't do it... did you?" The doctor asked, eyeing Tai carefully.

"Do what?" Tai asked, looking up from the floor.

The doctor pointed to the unconsious body of Sora laying on the bed.

"OF COURSE I DIDN"T!" Tai screeched, standing up! "WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO _THAT_ TO MY BEST FRIEND!" A tear escaped Tai's eye as he collapsed on the bed next to Sora. Another tear flew out, followed by many more, until Tai had left a puddle on her pillow.

'How could anyone accuse me of pushing my best friend out of a window.! What if she wasn't even pushed! What if she just fell?'

"Excuse me." The young soctor was back, and behind him was another doctor, one Tai hadn't met yet. He msut be Dr. Hendricks. "If you could excuse us for one second, Dr. Hendricks here needs to see her."

'Did he even know _her_ name?' Tai wondered to himself. He didn't say anyting though. This doctor didn't seem as trusting as Dr. Simon James.

Dr. Hendricks pulled a chair up to a computer next to Sora, and started typing weird numbers and quotations in it. Tai stared at the screen as all of these numbers scroleld across and down the screen.

'Izzy would be able to understand this. Why can't he be here!'

There were a lot of hmm's and humm's from Dr. Hendricks as he went through all the numbers over and over again. It seemed like forever until finally, all the numbers dissapeared, and something else came up. All Tai heard was-

"Oh no..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Hey maybe this is an o.k cliffhanger. Ok. So I hope I don't get any flames for this one. (especailly from this one person) im not pointing any fingers though. lol. ITS A FIC PEOPLE. you can change charaters personalities and twist everything around a little. So for this person who thinks it must follow the show well ha! so. lol i lost it. I'm in a bad mood today lol. I have to wear high heels today, all day, 24 hours. Yeah, it's torture! I have to practice for this wedding I'm gonna be in this Saturday and My feet hurt so much! Erggggg. Ok So I'll leave off with that and please please please review! I'm going to ask for at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter to this stroy, ok? Ok.

SurfLilu246 + friend who is over right now.


	7. Asleep and Afraid

Hey Everyone! Yes! I am finally updating this fic after the long long wait! Well school just started for me today so I'll write as much as I can before I have to go to homework, and other un-summery things. You know I just need like one more week of summer. That would be great. Actually, I was getting kind of bored. All of my friends were gone on vacation so here I am. Sitting at home. Flipping through channels when all the little kid shows are on lol. So well, enough of me complaining, here is the fic... enjoy. (oh p.s the illness well you'll see I kind of made half of it up because I wouldn't know where to start looking for some really hard to spell scientific naem for that if it even exists! So if you know an illness close to this or soemthing PLEASE tell me for now I'm just gonna call it what it would usually be and um, yeahh you're confused right? Well read the fic and I'm sure you'll understand. ) happy reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh No!" Oh no what!" Tai called from the side of Sora's bed. He clutched her hand, preparing himself for an answer he didn't really want to hear. Something bad had to be happening. He could tell by the worried faces on all three doctors.

"Well Son..."The older doctor started his sentence, but Dr. Hendricks finished it for him."She has a very, well, rare illness. There are only about 20 records of people having it in the past decade. Since this illness is so rare, doctors haven't been able to study what the illness does to the body etc, etc."

"Go on..."

"I'm sure you have guessed by now, but there is no cure."

Doctor James took over once again, seeming to be annoyed by Dr. Hendrick's stalling."Sora here has a type of Amnesia.( Mhmm enemy word and unfotunatly I'm on my laptop with NO spellchecker! And I have no clue where the dictionary is! AH!)"This amnesia, though, is not like regular amnesia. It works in a very strange way. The longer the paitent stays sick, the more and more he or she forgets. If the paitent is not cured, then it is unknown how much they will remember, depending on strength, and all of that."

Tai just stood there grapsing Soras hand in his sweaty one. He looked down at her, tears helt back in his eyes. The room was becoming blurry as more tears formed.

"It's ok son..."Dr.James tried to comfort Tai."But right now, we should inform the girls Mother or Father of her current state."

"Well,"Tai started."Theres a problem... We don't know where her mother is."

"The father?"

"He's always away on buisness, it's long distance."

"Well, I would think a responsible father would like to know what is happening to his daughter. Do you know where he is working?"

"Yeah, somewhere in Tokyo, I think."

"Ok, we can try to track him down. In the meantime, why don't you get some rest sonny?"

"Ok doctor..."

As the doctors left, Tai allowed the tears to fall from his dark chocolate eyes. He was going to stay with Sora for as long as he could. She couldn't forget about all the adventures in the digi-world, all of her friends, and _him_. No no no! Searching the room for a cot, Tai let these sad thoughts take his whole mind over. As he was setting up his bed, he let more tears swell up in his eyes until they started to sting. It's the worst feeling in the world knowing someone you really care about is hurt and theres nothing you can do about it. Laying down, the boy realized how mush his legs still hurt. The doctors had checked him out and thought they were only a few deep cuts. His mind, and bandaged leg, seemed to disagree. Something else was wrong with it.

As Tai closed his eyes, the horriffic images of the afternoon engulfed his peaceful sleep and turned it into one big nightmare. The running, the blood, His best friend looking lifeless on the ground. He remembered staring up into that bitches face, the one who had hurt Sora, the one who would pay. His eyes, empty and as cold as ice. Never had he seen anyone look more evil. The grin on his face as he stood over Tai was terrifing. Slanted teeth and smoke like breath. Breath...breathing...It was getting harder to breathe!

Tai awoke and boosted himself up, sweating from that twisted dream. He took his blanket in his hand and wiped his forehead, making it cool once again. Standing up Tai cringed from his leg which had fallen asleep. Oh how he hated that feeling.

The light moon in the window seemed to be calling him over. Kind of obeying, Tai schuffled over, looking up into the dark night sky. All of the stars reflected off of Tai's dark eyes making them glisten. A tear drop fell and dripped down his cheek as he walked back over to Soras bed. She still hadn't woken up. Well, why would she it's...Tai glanced over at the clock... 3 in the morning!

The boy stretched as he fell back onto his cot. Now that he thought about it, it felt like sleeping in a tree. Nothing could be more uncomfortable, but being here with Sora made it worth it. No way he was leaving her alone again with some mad man running around on the streets. Well, it could be worse. The police could still think it was him, but after Sora calling him her best friend and a good word from the doctor, they had let him go. He'd probably be sitting in a jail cell right now if it wasn't for them.

Another yawn escaped from his mouth as he slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up son! Wake Up!" Tai awoke to the soud of Doctor James calling to him. "We got a hold of Sora's father!"

"Yawnouuuuu did?"

"Yes we did kiddo come on!"

Tai hopped off his cot, rubbing his back slightly as he felt it crack. Following the doctor to the phone, Tai wondered what they needed him for.

"He wants to talk to you Tai..." The younger doctor informed.

"Oh... alright." Tai took the reciever "Hello?"

"Oh hello Tai... wow I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you doing?"

Tai knew what he was trying to do. Trying to make him tell some false truth that his daughter was ok. Mr. Takenouchi didn't like to be told what he didn't want to hear, after all being the owner of some company out there, if there was bad news, no one wanted to hear it.

"Mr.Takenouchi it's true...'

"What? No... how could that have happened! I could have been there for her...I could have been home, but my job... and I'm here and..." There was silence.

Tai didn't say anything as Mr.Takenouchi mumbled into the phone a little bit.

"I'm coming."

"What?" Tai was shocked. He hadn't seen Mr.Takenouchi since, well, probably two years ago!

"You heard me I'm coming! I'll catch a plane tonight. Call me if something happens."

Dial tone.

The boy stood there, clutching the reciever. He hadn't had the heart to tell Mr. Takenouchi, but, what if Sora didn't remember him?

Someone tapped his shoulder causing him to drop the phone

"Whoa, whoops sorry son." Doctor James said apologeticly,"But maybe you'd better go home and rest. You seem a little skittish today don't ya kid?"

"Well, no, i can't well," Tai started into the doctors stern face. He wouldn't be able to argue himself out of this one."Fine."The boy said, defeated.

"OK, come on by tomorrow to see how she is ok?"

"Don't worry doctor...I definitly will." He walked out the door. How could he just leave Sora alone there? No, she would be ok. It was a hospital and people are watching her 24/7 right? Well, her father would be coming tonight. But still, no, well.

"Tai Stop! Nothing's Gonna Happen!"Tai shouted to himself, causing curious people to glance over his way.

Whoops. Now the nurses probably think he's some sort of moron. He quickly walked out the front entrance and into the Summer heat. He got extremly hot...extremly fast. He was used to the air-conditioned hospital. Well, he guessed all hospitals were cold like that. No clue why they had to keep it overly-freezing but oh well. Why was he even thinking about this? Tai thought more random thoughts to keep his mind off Sora.

Walking past a playground he stopped for a second and leaned up againt the fence. Watching the kids play reminded him of Sora. They would always come down here to play soccer, swing, slide, or just hang out. He couldn't watch this anymore. He left just as some kid kicked a soccer ball over his way.

"Hey!"Tai turned around"Hey you! Can I have my ball back?"

He reluctantly picked up the ball, and threw it, half-heartidly back towards the waiting boy."Thanks..." he called, noticing the tired look on Tai's face.

Tai walked on, ignoring the kid completly. The walk turned into a run onced he reached the flower shop, and that run turned into a sprint once tears started to spring from his eyes. He was running out of breath. His chest went up and down, quickly, too fast, but Tai couldn't stop, not untill he got home. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe he could call Matt, or Izzy or someone. He didn't know and didn't care right now. All he could think about was reaching his apartment before his chest exploded.

Then just then something interupted his thoughts...A scream! Where was it coming from! He spun around looking behind him at the building he just past. No...it couldn't be...

It was Sora's apartment...and that voice...It was so familiar...It was usually a comforting voice, but not right now!...

"MRS. TAKENOUCHI!" Tai called as he started sprinting towards the building

'How could se be there? How!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ok I hoped you like this chap and Im soooo sorry it took me so long to update. So please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. Ok? ok.

Thanks to digimon-Taiora for all of your help!

surflilu246


	8. Who's There?

Heyy guys sorry this chapter took sooooooo long. my idiot friend sent me a virus erasing my neraly done chapter from my computer (. yeahh i killed him as you could have guessed. no more viruses were sent to me. anyways, im trying to get everything back in order here, so ill put the reviews on the next chapter.

(oh ps i made a mistake, when Tai said 2 years ago, make it 5 years ago. ughkk that must have been a chapter i wrote at 3 am lol. also, some people were like i thought the dad was dead, well, youll find out, youll find out)

enjoy

disclaimer- i dont own digimon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"How!" That was the one question running through Tai's head as he dashed up the stairs. There were so many things that made this whole thing impossible, like the red on the walls, it had to be blood right? What else could it be? Tai rounded the corner leading to the Takenouchi's apartment. There, standing in front of the doorway was Mrs. Takenouchi. Her hand was held up to her mouth like she was trying to prevent another scream from seeping it's way out of her stammering mouth. The weird part about this though, was that there was a boy standing next to her, no older then Tai. Who was he?

"MRS. TAKENOUCHI!" Tai called as he dashed to her side.

"Tai! What happened!"

Well, Tai certainly didn't want to be the one to tell Mrs. Takenouchi about the horrible event that occured while she was gone. The only thing the kid could think of was,

"They thought you were DEAD!"

"What! No, I , No, Wasn't, How, TAI TELL ME!" Mrs. Takenouchi grabbed Tai's shoulders and shook him as if trying to shake the information out of his head.

"The police! The Police! Mrs. Takenouchi please let go! I know you're upset but you have to calm down!"Tai backed away from the woman as she loosened her grip. A single strand of hair fell into her sweaty face as she sighed and took a deep breath, normaly a very hard thing to do when you have just come home to discover that police tape is all over your house.

Tai continued, "Sora is safe, she is at the hospital. I don't know what else is going on." The last part, of course, Tai lied through his teeth. He knew Sora had amnesia from the fall, but he was going to let the doctors explain that while he waited safely in the hallway, a distance away from the mom's killer grip.

"Hospital! Get in the car!" Mrs. Takenouchi gestured towards the strange kid to follow her down to the parking lot. Tai presumed Mrs. Takenouchi wanted him to come as well, so he tagged along.

On the elevator ride down, Sora's Mom seemed so stressed. She fumbled with her car keys and dropped them a few times. Luckily, no one else got in, for they would have thought this woman was insane. Finally, the beep indicated they were on the lobby floor. Mrs. Takenouchi kind of stumbled out of the elevator, dropping her keys once more. When she bent down to pick them up, Tai glanced over her back, towards the kid. He had scruffy brown hair, just like his except not nearly as big. His clothes were not city-style at all, more of the laid back kind of look. His face was covered in freckles. They were like an orange-brown color. His eyes looked terrorized, they dashed back and forth, as if constantly checking that no one was about to jump from a ceiling fan and attack him.

The kid locked eyes with Tai for one second, scanning his every move. They instantly looked away, and faced the ground as Mrs. Takenouchi stood back up and continued speed-walking out towards her car. Like a robot, Tai followed trying to keep up with Mrs. Takenouchis fast pace. He whiped some sweat off his face as he climbed into the backseat of the car. Right next to him, sat the boy. Tai could tell that this kid felt even more awkward than Tai just by the look on his face. His eyes were glued outside the window, watching everything that went by. What? Has the guy never been in a city before? Everything in the city was so common for Tai. He would regulary see some lady with purple hair walk down the street, but it seemed so fascinating to the stranger. He looked up at every tall builiding, as if he was trying to count how many stories there were. Tai used to do that when he was little, but he gave up years ago when he discovered it was impossible. Tai's thoughts were interupted by a loud BEEEEP

"What the--?" Tai didn't finish his sentence when he saw Mrs. Takenouchi's shaking hand on the horn. The woman cursed at a green car that had just cut in front of her. She went on rambling like everyone did when some idiot did something stupid on a highway. Both boys were staring at Mrs. Taknouchi as colorful words flew out of her mouth. The other kids mouth was gaping open, and Tai admitted, he was a little bit shocked to hear his best friends mom use some different vocabulary.

Eventually Tai's ears were saved as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. The other kid un-buckled his seatbelt before they even got into a spot, as if eager to get out. Tai was to. He wanted to see Sora.

All three of them got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance, the same entrance that the ER doctors had taken Sora in. Tai shruddered as he remembered the scene.

Finally, after going up more elevators they finally reached Sora's room. Mrs. Takenouchi practacly ramed through the door, only to find a sleeping Sora and, Dr. James sitting on a stool next to her.

"Doctor, what happened!" Mrs. Takenouchi screeched.

Dr. James spun around in his chair, startled by the noise. "What the.. Who are you?"

Mrs. Takencouhi calmed herself down and straightened her shirt as she said "Sora's mother. I would like to know what happened."

"But whered you come from? You were missing fifteen minutes ago!"

She paused. "Well, I'm here now, and i believe in my contract as a mother, I have the right to know what happened."

The doctor looked at Tai and the boy, nodding his head towards the door. Tai didn't want to go, but he had no choice. He sighed as he followed the other boy outside.

Outside, in the hall, both boys sat at least 3 chairs apart. Now, Tai isn't one for silence, so he decided to break it.

"Hi I'm Tai." He helt out his hand to the other boy, who was obviously still shocked from seeing her like this. How did he know her anyway?

The kid slowly extended his hand. "Derek" he said under his breath as he shook hands with Tai.

"How do you know Sora?" Tai asked.

"Well, I , just stop it!" A single tear slid down his cheek as he bolted up from his chair and sprinted down the hallway. Even as Derek rounded the corner, Tai could still hear the distant cries of that strange kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai woke up in the same chair. Everything was the same,except it was around 10 at night. He sat up straighter as he tried to remember what had gone on seconds before he fell asleep. Mrs. Takenouchi came out of the room with tear-filled eyes as she ran to find Derek. Dr. James quickly followed to assist her in her search. After telling Mrs. Taknouchi he had a ride home, he was the only one left with Sora, or so he thought.

A mingled voice came from inside Sora's room. Who was it talking to? Tai peeked through a crack in the door, but there was only one person. Tai could only see his shadow, but the mans hands were shaky, and he looked very under-nourished. Taking in a deep breath, the boy pushed open the door!

"Who's there?" Tai glanced around the room, as if looking for some hidden trap, but found nothing and glanced back towards the mysterious person, only to see a face he hadn't seen for years...

"Mr. Takenouchi?"

"Tai! I was never here!"

"Mr. Takenouchi wait!" Tai rubbed his sleepy eyes once, but when he opened them up again, Sora's father...was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

OK good, bad? sorry for the delay. Seriously i'm sorry again. Next chapter will come out faster I promise. )

Surflilu246


	9. Discoveries & Disbelief

Hey! I'm so sorry this took over 6 months to put up! I've been so busy lately, I had to go on hiatus for a little while. I'll deffinitly get the next chapter out sooner! Well, here's chapter 9, Hope you like it.

disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tai finally got home the next morning, his brain was so stressed from all that thinking. What on EARTH had happened last night? Why did Mr. Takenouchi not want anyone to know he was there? After all, he just came from his job, right? Right? Hmm... 'Think Tai think.' The boy thought to himself. 'Did Sora tell you anything about her Father.'

Tai remembered back to a day in the 3rd grade. He was over Sora's house...

_"Sora, who's the man in this picture?"_

_"Oh Tai, that's my Dad."_

_Tai remembered seeing the man once, but he was never good at remembering faces. "Oh. How come I never see him now?"_

_Sora sighed, and gave a weak smile. "He's...just...He's always away on buisness!"_

_"Oh, I see." Tai responded._

...Hmmm, Tai was too young to realize it then, but that story didn't seem very convincing. Not at all. Maybe something else had happened to their family that Sora never told him. But Sora is his best friend, and best friends tell each other everything, don't they? Maybe Tai could talk to Izzy about this. Izzy always had answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Izzy put down his computer when he heard a knock on the door. 'Izzy! Let me in, it's important!"

Opening the door, Izzy saw a very out-of-breath Tai. "Whoa Tai, what happened?"

"You might want to sit down this could take a while."

After Tai explained his story, Izzy was wide-eyed. "Are you serious, all that happened!"

"Yeah, Izzy."

"Well maybe we could use my computer to find out some things about her dad. Did the doctor ever tell you Where or How they found Mr. Takenouchi?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, well, no." Tai thought back.

"Hmm, well then maybe Mr. Takenouchi wasn't at work at all."

Izzy pulled out his computer once again and researched for a little while. Tai constantly asked him "Did you find anything? Did you get anything yet?" And that would always be followed by a "No Tai but maybe I could If i had some peace and quiet!"

Except this time, Tai asked the questiong and Izzy said "Yeah! I got something!"

"Really?" Tai was excited now. "What is it?"

"You're never going to believe this..." Izzy opened a news report that had been published when he was in kindergarden.

_Odaiba News_

**Business Owner Murdered**

_Today in Odaiba was a beautiful day. The sun was out, and there were no clouds in the sky_

_However, For one family, this day could not get any worse. Mr. Takenouchi, Husband, Father,_

_And big-buisness owner was murdered today. It was around 9 AM, when Wife, Mrs. Takenouchi_

_Discovered that her husband had not come home from work the previous night. She instantly called the  
_

_police. The Odaiba police squad searched his house & office, but the only thing they could find was_

_blood splattered across his office walls. Was it Takenouchi's blood? The police never found out_

_because the body was never found, therefore, there was no DNA to compare the blood too. The police have no_

_new leads or suspects, except for Takenouchi's buisness rival, Micheal Isono. Takenouchi's buisness_

_was booming, leaving Isono's buisness bankrupt. How did Isono want to solve the problem? Revenge._

_According to police, Isono walked into the office of Takenouchi that night around 9 PM as he was_

_getting ready to head home. However, Isono's injured body was found on the ground outside the building._

_Where is Takenouchi's body? Police don't know, but are still searching. _

_The family declined to comment for this report._

Tai finished reading the article. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. Mr. Takenouchi wasn't dead, he was in that hospital room!

"Izzy..." Tai started, "They never found his body because he's still alive!"

"Yeah Tai, but why wouldn't he say he was alive? Why is he hiding?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. Do you think Sora knows her father is alive?" Tai asked, even thought he probably knew the answer.

"No, I don't think so." Izzy responded. "I wonder who this Micheal Isono guy is though, do you think it's the same guy who's going after Sora?"

"You're a genious Izzy! Quick, look him up!"

With only a few clicks of his mouse and a few strokes on the keyboard, Izzy showed Tai a picture of a Man with scrungy brown hair and crooked yellow teeth. Tai gasped at the sight. "That's him!"

Izzy thought for a second, "Then maybe Mr. Takenouchi was hiding to protect Sora."

"Maybe...but then now he's back because hiding obviously didn't work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Mrs. Takenouchi was sitting with the strange kid, Derek. They were chatting about when the Takenouchi family moved to the city when suddenly, Tai and Izzy burst into the room.

"Tai! Izzy! What's going on?" Mrs. Takenouchi seemed much calmer then she had before, but Derek still looked terrified.

Tai quickly caught his breathe, then responded to the woman. "You're husband is still alive!"

"What? Tai, that's not possible. How did you find out...find out what happened?"

"How I know isn't important right now, Mrs. Takenouchi, the important thing is, is that we might know who's going after you're daughter."

"Who, Tai, who?" Mrs. Takenouchi was now mere inches from falling off her chair.

"The same man who tried to kill your husband."

Derek burst up out of his chair. "How can you even know that! You barely even KNEW Sora when her father was murdered!"

Tai was a bit taken back by this comment. Barely even knew her? He was her BEST FRIEND. What was with this kid?

"For your information," Tai started, "I did know Sora. I'm her BEST FRIEND, and always have been."

"Not always." And with that, the strange boy turned around and walked straight out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! Please review & I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Surflilu246.


	10. Unanswered Questions

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of my story, even when it took me forever to update.

**blackgato1-** I'm glad to see your still on the site too, lol. I was origionaly planning for Sora's dad to be dead, but then i was thinking and thought I'd add a little twist. Thanks for reading!

Also thanks to- **dbzgtfan2004 **and **JyouraKoumi**.

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai stared at his ceiling as he remembered the incident that took place earlier that day. What was with that strange boy? Seriously, what was his problem? Was he trying to make Tai feel as bad as he could possibly feel? And what did he mean by "Not always."? Tai had been Sora's friend for pretty much his whole life. Not always. Piffit. So that Derek kid had been Sora's friend for 5 years maybe? Tai sat up on his bed and slapped his hand across his forehead. Was he getting jealous? Jealous of a kid he had met only days ago? Ugh. Tai collapsed back down and shoved a pillow over his head. He really needed to relax a little. And with that, the boy fell into a restless sleep.

'Clunk.' 'Clunk.' 'Clunk.'

"What the..?"

'Clunk.' 'Clunk.' 'Clunk.'

Tai awoke to the sound of something outside his door. He glanced at his clock.

"3:30 AM? What in the world..." Tai stumbled over to his door, pushed it open, and walked out onto the balcony. Someone was standing below, with an armfull of rocks, chucking them at the glass.

"Who's there!" Tai called down to the shadowy figure.

The mysterious man responded, "Tai, you don't remember me?"

That voice sounded so familiar, but the boy couldn't name the person it belonged to. "No, s..sorry, sir, but I don't."

The man quietly chuckled to himself, and moved into the light that was casted from Tai's porch light. (You know, those hanging porch lights that are motion sensitive?)

"Mr... Mr. Takenouchi!"

"Yes, Tai, It's me. Suprised?"

Tai was shocked. What was Sora's dad doing outside his balcony, in the middle of the night! "Mr. Takenouchi! What do you want? What are you, how are you? You ARE alive!"

The man laughed once again. "Yes, Tai, I am. I figured you'd be very confused about what's going on, so I came here to explain it to you."

"At 3:30 in the morning?" Tai yawned.

"Yes. Don't you understand Tai? No one can see me. I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

"But, sir, why were you hiding? I read a newspaper article about your "murder", since you lived through it, why didn't you go back to your family?"

"Simple." Mr. Takenouchi responded. "To protect my wife and daughter. But, unfortunatly, as you can see, my plan didn't work very well."

"What... what do you mean?"

"You see, Tai, If I went back to my family, HE would have come back and tried to kill me again. I didn't want to drag my family into anything like that, so I figured it was best to stay away. If I went back, I would have put them both in danger, and the last thing I wanted for my little girl was for her to be in danger."

Tai was still so confused. "Mr. Takenouchi, who is 'HE'?"

Mr. Takenouchi smirked. "I thought you said you read the article."

Tai quickly nodded. "I did."

"Hmm.. then I thought you would know who I'm talking about." The man responded.

The boy thought for a second. "Micheal Isono!"

"Thats right Tai. As the article probably said as well, My buisness was booming, and his wasn't doing so well. I guess he thought getting me and my company out of the way would make his company rise to the top. Even though he didn't succeed in killing me, His plan would have worked if he didn't get caught. Because of Isono's stupidity, both of our buisnesses were ruined. Without me, of course, my company completly collapsed, and with Isono's ruined reputation, no one supported his company any more.

"Oh..." Was all a stunned Tai could manage to get out.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? The 6 year old Tai I remember would normally have millions of questions if i had just told him somethind important."

"Well, I'm not 6 years old any more Mr. Takenouchi." This time, Tai smirked, but the smile quickly faded. "Sir, since your plan, um, didn't quite work, why don't you come out of hiding now? I think it would mean a lot to Sora if you were there with her. It would make her so happy if she knew you were still alive!"

The man kicked a rock around on the ground. "You don't understand, son, I can't. Besides, I know of Sora's condition. We were only togethor for so long Tai, she probably doesn't even remember me now."

Tai bit his lip, realizing that the man was probably right. "Well, you never know until you try. Why don't you come back?" He at least wanted to try to convince Sora's father to try and see his family.

With that, Mr. Takenouchi simply looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to shine down on the city, and Odaiba began to wake up. "I have to go now, Tai. Please, you must understand that you can not tell anyone what I have just told you. I don't want to put my little girl in any more danger than she's already in. If you truley care for her, you won't tell a single soul that I'm alive."

Tai swallowed hard. He really wanted to tell Izzy, or Sora what just happened. Izzy could probably use his computer to further figure out this mystery, and Sora would be extremly happy to hear this, but he did care for Sora, and even thought he didn't understand why her father wouldn't come out from hiding, he didn't want to put Sora in any more danger either. The boy looked back down to where Mr. Takenouchi was standing. "He's... he's gone..." Indeed, the man had dissapeared.

Well, Mr. Takenouchi was right about one other thing, Tai sure did have a lot of unanswered questions.

'I guess I'll just have to find out the answers on my own.' The boy thought to himself. With that final thought, Tai walked back inside, shut the door, and crawled into his bed. He glanced at his clock. 5:30. Tai shut his eyes, even thought he wouldn't have much more time to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside, Mr. Takenouchi came out from behind a tree, his face still hidden by shadows. He knew from the look on Tai's face as he closed the door, that the boy wasn't going to tell anybody what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

OK, so that was an extremly short chapter, but I hope it cleared some things up.

Well, please review, so I can start writing the next chapter! I promise It will be longer and more exciting. Well, that's it for now.

Surflilu246.


	11. Reunion

Oh my goodness. It's been.. it's been YEARS. I apologize over and over again to all of you. Not only for not updating for an eternity, but also for my TERRIBLE grammar as a kid. I reread this story and I don't think I went one line without a careless spelling error or stupid authors note. So, here is an attempt to finish a pretty much dead story (I'm not sure if the old readers are still out there lol). Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He layed in his bed, staring at his ceiling, as he recalled the events of the previous night. In only a couple days, his life had completlety turned upside down. His best friend was going to forget who he was, her father seemed to be some kind of magician fool, and that...that kid. An image of Derek flashed through Tai's head. Why was he so intriguing? And why did he bother the poofy haired boy so much? Tai rolled over and pushed himself out of bed. He had already decided he was going to see Sora again today, he might as well get going early. Quickly, he got himself dressed and ready, grabbed a breakfast bar, and left.

He decided to walk there today. It would take only fifteen minutes or so. He walked alongside the road munching on his food. The thoughts that he woke to this morning accompanied him on his walk and haunted him until he reached the hospital. The unmercifull question of 'How?' ate at his mind until the boy could take it no longer. He pushed open the door to his friends room, only to see her... awake.

Tai's face engulfed in happiness as he walked in. He looked around and noticed that he was the only one there. The girl glanced at him when he came in, waved, and smiled brightly.

"Tai!" She yelped, and held her arms out for a hug.

"Sora.." Tai sighed as he fell into her waiting arms. At least she hadn't forgotten him yet, but he wondered how long it would take. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright though. I don't know why the doctors are keeping me here for a silly concussion though.." Sora glanced out the window.

"A concussion?" Tai raised his eyebrows, but was caught midsentence when the old doctor wandered in.

"Ah, back I see, son?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm curious about... Sora's....concussion?"

The man beckoned Tai over to where he was standing. "The mother requested we not tell the girl about her condition. It'll only upset her, and I'm afraid to say, we'd just need to keep telling her over and over again."

Tai nodded his head, but how could he lie to his best friend about her medical condition? He suppossed it was for the best though. He walked back towards Sora's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Sorry." He quickly apologized, avoiding making eye contact.

Sora tilted her head to the side, and placed one hand on Tai's cheek. The area she touched instantly became red. Only after this did Tai look up into her large ruby eyes. "What's wrong?" The girl asked.

Tai thought for a second. "Nothing!" He faked through an even faker smile. "Just, who am I suppossed to play soccer with now?"

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll be back on the field soon!" Sora laughed. "As soon as I get that project done, that is. You think the teachers will give me an extension for that?"

Tai looked up at her again. "What project, Sora?"

"You forgot about it? Typical Tai." Sora chuckled to herself. "The project for Fugiyama's class!"

A look of concern came upon Tai's face. "But Sor.." He began before he could stop himself, "That project was due two days ago.."

Sora furrowed her brow. "What? Tai, it's due Friday. We have two MORE days, it's only Wednesday."

"Oh, silly me!" Tai caught himself. "You're right. It's only Wednesday..."

The old doctor observed them from the corner of the room. He saw the looks the two kids gave each other. What a pity that such an accident had to disrubt young love. He hadn't known them, obviously. They were mearly best friends. Tai loved her, sure, but now it seemed he had lost his chance forever.

Their conversation was interupted once again when Mrs. Takenouchi and Derek walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie.." Mrs. Takenouchi walked over towards the bed and engulfed her daughter in a hug. She then turned to Tai with questioning eyes. "Hello to you too, I see you're here early. I'm sure Sora... appreciates it." Tai knew exactly what was on the woman's mind.

Sora nodded her head in agreement and playfully punched him in the arm. Tai blushed again and placed his hands atop his head.

"Hey Sora... Didn't think this would be the terms of our reunion."

Sora turned her head. That voice was so familiar.. "Derek?"

"Yeah, it's me." He gave the girl a shy smile.

"Oh my goodness!" Sora's mother had to restrain the girl from jumping out of bed. "Derek?! My God! You're old!"

"So are you!" He flashed the girl a sly smile and walked over towards her. Tai looked on as he gave her a long, tight hug.

"How long has it been now?" Sora questioned. "Ten years?"

"Longer, maybe." Derek responded as he looked over at Tai. "Do you mind giving us a bit to catch up?" He said, almost too ignorantly.

"Yeah... sure.." Tai's stomach dropped a bit.

"Thanks Tai!" Sora squealed. "It'll only take a few minutes."

'Yeah, a few minutes that I've lost forever.' Tai thought to himself as he walked out the door. Mrs. Takenouchi followed him out. Man, how was he going to get himself out of this one?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Punches the air* DONE! I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, and you all deserved one, especially after 3 years of not updating... but, the next chapter will be up soon, and there will be lots of action! I promise! Reviews are appreciated, guys (=.

surflilu.


End file.
